


Hasta el Amanecer

by Seshen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dancing, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Heavy Drinking, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Reader-Insert, plenty of cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seshen/pseuds/Seshen
Summary: You and Mokuba like to go out on weekends. You recently got kicked out of one place and it's your turn to find another place to go.
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Catch up, Bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic. If people like it. I may continue it but if not it might just be a one shot.

You and Mokuba went out most weekends to take away the stress of the week. It was your turn to choose where you and Mokuba went out for the night. Last week Mokuba chose some bar. It started out alright. You both were enjoying your drinks and some guy came up behind you. When he started laying his hands on you is when Mokuba fought him. You guys weren’t allowed back at the bar for a while. It was unfair but there’s plenty of other places to go. 

When news got to Seto, he was pretty upset. Once you and Mokuba told him what went down, he understood. He didn’t condone the violence though. He almost thought about not letting you and Mokuba go out anymore. Miraculously, Mokuba convinced him to still let you guys go out this weekend. There were rules to follow, though. You guys now had to have a babysitter. 

Unfortunately, the babysitter was not Seto. Just one of the Kaiba bodyguards. You were determined to fix that though. Many times, you came over to the Kaiba Mansion to meet up with Mokuba. Seto always look so tensed and stressed. You felt bad for the guy. You wanted to at least get him to relax and unwind. 

At home you chose an outfit that made you feel and look like a bad bitch. You did your makeup and put some perfume. You packed the essentials and headed to the Mansion. You were on a mission and god dammit you were going to do your best to accomplish your goal. If you fail at least you can drink to forget. 

You arrive at the mansion; you’ve been there so many times the guards at the front gate remember your car and let you in. You parked in the front and let yourself into the house. You knew Mokuba was still getting ready. People often complain that you take forever to get ready, but Mokuba was worse than you. He always wanted to look good for these outings. While he was getting you went on the hunt for the older Kaiba. 

You went straight to his study; the door was open just a crack. You knew that meant he was busy, but he was always busy. You knock on the door and wait for him to answer. 

“Come in.” 

You nervously opened the door and stepped in. “Now is not the time to be nervous.” You berated yourself in your head. You walk over to his desk and wait for him to acknowledge you. He looks at you and then back to his work. 

“What do you want?”

You swallowed your nerves and asked, “Do you want to come out with me and Mokuba?” 

“No.”

You expected this. “Just this one outing? You don’t have to stay the entire time.”

“I’m busy”

“You’re always busy.” You got a little snarky with that response and it made him look up at you. Looks like giving attitude grabs his attention. 

“One night away from your work won’t kill you.” You continue. He looks you in the eyes not breaking contact. Even though you’re looking down at him you still feel intimidated. 

“Why do you want me to go out?” 

You felt yourself blush a bit. “You’ve looked stressed lately and you’re always working each time I come over. I figured you could at least take one night off.”

He turns back to his desk and starts to work on his papers again. You felt a defeated and embarrassed. You start to walk out of the study to see if Mokuba has finished getting ready. 

“Give me thirty minutes.”

“Does this mean no bodyguard?”

“Maybe”

“No bodyguard!” You leave and head towards Mokubas’ room, practically skipping. On your way there you start to wonder what made him change his mind. Lost in your thoughts you bump into Mokuba. 

“Did you just get here?” He asks as you collect yourself from your thoughts.

“Yeah, you got ready faster than usual.” 

“Oh? I guess I should go back and take a little longer than” He starts heading back to his room. You elbow him playfully. “Then we’ll never leave, besides I have a surprise for you”

“A surprise?” He looks at you quizzically. 

“I got your brother to come with us!” You say excitedly.

“You’re a fucking liar, He’d never agree to come out!” 

“It’s true! We have to wait a while but I he did say he was coming!” You start making your way to the front of the Mansion with Mokuba following you.

“How did you do it?” 

“Honestly, I have no idea, but I got him out of that study!” 

You make it to the front and head straight to the bar. If you were gonna wait, might as well pregame. You grab the shot glasses and the Vodka. You pour the drink and take the shot. In your excitement the drink goes down the wrong pipe and you choke on it a bit. 

“Haha, weakass.” Mokuba looks at you and then takes his shot. 

“I’m choking you, whore”

Thirty minutes pass and you and Mokuba were tipsy. You start to get a little worried as the ever punctual Seto Kaiba hadn’t come to you guys yet. Mokuba notices you keep looking towards the hallway where his study is.

“Maybe he just caught up in his work” He says to you looking at you a little pitifully.

You walk away from him and towards the hallway. You stumble just a little bit, but you’re determined to get that man out of his work. Right as you turn into the hall you run headfirst into Seto. You get knocked over and can hear Mokuba laughing at you. Seto looks down at you and then to Mokuba. 

“I thought we were going out” He reaches out a hand to help you up.

“We are going out. Me and Mokuba were just having a couple shots.” You get up and Seto helps you up. You can smell his cologne. Musk and Rosemary? You couldn’t exactly pinpoint the scent. 

Still holding his hand, you lead him to the bar. “It’s your turn” You pull out the Patrón and a beer glass. Seto stares at you in shock.

“You need to at least catch up with us.” You say as you pour it up to around the halfway point. 

“You’re insane.”

“You’re late, drink up” 

You hand him the glass. He looks at it and then back to you and Mokuba. You can see him regretting agreeing to this. He chugs it down like a champ but makes a face like he just drank battery acid. Mokuba stares in awe. 

“That should be good enough” you exclaim, “now let’s go!” You reach for your phone to get the uber when Seto stops you. 

“We’ll take the Limo, just tell the driver where we’re going” He goes to get the driver and leaves you and Mokuba alone. 

“What the hell just happened?” Mokuba grabs you by the shoulders and looks you in the eyes hoping that he’d find the answer.

“He drank the whole damn thing!!” He starts to shake you. You were just confused as Mokuba. Why was Seto participating in any of this? Maybe working for so long had finally broke him? You were getting dizzy from Mokuba shaking you and the questions swirling in your head. You break away from him stumbling around a bit. 

“Dude, I have no idea what’s going on. Let’s just see how the night goes.” You both walk out the door to wait for Seto and the Driver. As the Limo pulls up you walk up to the driver side and tell him which place you picked for this week. Then you hop into the back with Mokuba and Seto. It was exciting, you’ve never been in a Limo before, especially to go out. 

“So where are we going?” Seto looked at you, his cheeks a little flushed. Looks like the Patrón is setting in. 

“It’s a surprise!” You laughed. “Besides I want to see how you guys pronounce the name.” The brothers looked at you confused. 

It took some time, but you finally arrived. Hasta el Amanecer Night Club. You know for sure Mokuba and Seto had never been here. You yourself have only been here a handful of times with other friends before Mokuba made you his best friend. You get out of the Limo with the brothers behind you. 

“Hasta el Amanecer?” Seto said and it made you giggle a bit at how he pronounced it. 

He pronounced the first part correctly, but the last bit was a bit botched. Mokuba wasn’t any better. You correctly pronounced it for them. Mokuba laughed at how silly he sounded.

“What does it say?” Seto asked you.

“It means until dawn, this place stays open later than most clubs” You lead them towards the club.

Inside there is a standard dancefloor with a DJ next to it. Around the dancefloor were a few chairs and small tables. You led them to another room that was a little more like a lounge with bar. It was a little quieter so you can talk. 

“Let’s get drinks and start dancing!” You head straight towards the bar and order yourself a Paloma. As you start to hand the bartender your card to start a tab, Seto beats you to it. 

“It’s on me for now.” He orders himself an old fashioned. Mokuba comes up behind you and gets a Moscow Mule. You all take a seat and drink for a while, listening to the music. You quickly chug down your drink. You just want to go and dance. 

Mokuba finishes his drink and goes off on his own. He’s probably going to pick up girls or something and left you to babysit Seto. You look over at Seto to see how much he has left to drink before you can drag him off to go dance. He’s not even halfway finished. 

“Seto, I want to go dance.” 

“Then go.” He retorts. 

“This really isn’t music you can dance with by yourself. Besides I’ll look silly.” 

“I don’t know how to dance to this music.” He stares at you, basically glaring. 

You stare right back at him challenging his glare. There’s no way he’s going to bitch his way out of this. You want to dance, and god be damned you’re going to dance. 

“I’ll teach you.” 

You grab his arm and he reluctantly chugs his drink and gets up. You practically drag him onto the dance floor. The song that’s playing wasn’t too bad to teach him a little bit. El Baño by Enrique Iglesias. It might just be a little sexually charged though. 

You bring him close to you and place his hands on your hips. “Move with me” You wrap your arms around his neck. You move your hips and he follows. He continues to dance with you and keep up. You start to get a bit suspicious as he begins to lead and take over.

“With the way you move, I think you were lying to me about not knowing how to dance” 

You see him smirk and look at look down at you. 

“Yeah, I just didn’t want to dance.” 

You laugh and continue to dance with him. Moving faster to the music and getting closer to him. He places his hand on your back and dips you. When he pulls you back up your faces are incredibly close. He holds you and keeps dancing, moving his hips with yours. You make intense eye contact. You break it for a second to stare at his lips. He starts to smirk, and you look him back in the eyes. He leans in and kisses you. He pulls away for a second and you pull him back for more. 

He breaks the kiss. “I thought you wanted to dance.”

“We don’t have to dance all night” 

“I don’t know, I’m starting to enjoy it” He had a smug expression on. “What a tease” you thought to yourself. As the song ended another one started.


	2. Getting Lit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update is late because I started writing two other fics and I have ideas for more. Also school really started to pick up leaving me without much room to write a lot. Hopefully writing other stuff has improved my writing. R.I.P. me.

You both continued to dance for nearly an hour. You needed to rest. Seto had to help you to a chair. You weren’t as fit as Seto and you were surprised that you even kept up with him for this long. He found a table for you both to sit at. You sat back and relaxed a bit while trying to catch your breath.

“Having fun?” You asked. 

“Yeah. It’s not that bad here. Pretty loud though.” He replied.

You chuckled. “More shots.” 

He stared at you, hoping you were joking. Once he saw you were serious he looked a little concerned. 

“Do you always drink this much?” He asked.

“Only when it’s been a stressful week. By the way you look right now, I’d say you need some more shots too.” You said. 

He rolled his eyes at you and went to get you some more shots. After some time he came back with four shots. You downed one and looked him dead in the eyes.

“Is this water?” 

“It’s vodka.” He stated, getting a little more concerned. He then proceeded to down the rest of the shots, including yours. You tried to get it before he did but he was quicker and you weren’t fast drunk.

“¡No mames!” You glared at him as he selfishly took all the shots. 

You stood up to go get your replacement. You nearly fall over and Seto catches you before you can reach the floor. You cursed whatever god that was listening about how you were a light weight. Seto placed you back in your chair. 

“How about we wait till you sober up a bit to get back to dancing?” He asked. 

“Fine.” You pouted. “Besides this song is my shit.” 

Seto stared off into space while listened to the song that was playing. He was trying his hardest to understand it. Unfortunately, Seto didn’t speak much Spanish so he didn’t understand much of what the song said. He stared back at you. You were drunk dancing in your seat and singing along to the song. 

“What’s it saying?” He asked. 

You giggle and then realize what song you’re listening to. Mayores by Becky G. You hope he doesn’t take in a bad way. He’s older than you by a couple of years. You stare at him with your face growing red. 

“Oh, jeez… um… so. She’s saying how she likes older men.” You say and and listen to the song more. 

“This part, she says she likes it so big, it doesn’t fit in her mouth. That the kisses drive her crazy.” You say and try not to make eye contact with him. 

He stares at you, jaw a bit open. You slowly bop to the song and mouth the words to yourself trying not to look at him. 

“Look if you-“ He starts but is cut off by Mokuba interrupting. 

Mokuba has a cute girl under his arm. “Hey, kiddos. I’m gonna head home early. I’ll send the car back once I reach home. Until then you’re stuck here. Unless you wanna come home?”

“It is getting pret-“ You cut Seto off this time. 

“It’s fine go ahead without us!” You exclaim. Seto glared at you as you shooed Mokuba off. Mokuba walked off with the girl who was getting a little handsy with him.

“Why did you do that?” He snapped.

“You don’t need to be sober to know that a car ride with them was going to be awkward af. They gave off so much sexual tension just from standing here.” You said as you fanned the air as if sexual tension were a smelly fart. 

He laughed at you. You both sat there and listened to the music to pass time. He asked you to translate a few lyrics from songs. As some time passed you sobered up and were able to walk. You got up and grabbed Setos hand. 

“I want to go and dance again” You said as you dragged Seto to the dancefloor again. 

Then you heard it. Obsesion by Aventura. It was time to teach this man to dance Bachata. He gave some resistance but gave up when you successfully got him onto the dancefloor. You pull him close to you. 

“You see those people over there.” You pointed to them. “They’re dancing Bachata.” 

“It looks like they’re having sex.” He said. 

“It be like that sometimes. Now follow me.” You show him to how to move his feet and a good pace to keep with the song. He still looked a little off on his dancing though. Then you realized he wasn’t moving his hips that much. “You need to loosen up a bit.”

“I am loosened up.” He said.

“Move your hips more.” You said.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, and he grabbed your hips to pull you in closer. To be honest it was really making you feel some kind of way and it wasn’t just because you were tipsy. Your faces were inches apart and you were singing to the song a bit. 

“Fuck it” You thought to yourself. You grabbed his face and slowly pulled him in for a kiss. He went in for the full kiss. “Nice” You thought as you continued kissing him and dancing. It was a little hard to do two things at once, but you were getting the hang of it. 

He broke the kiss and looked at his watch. “It’s getting late and the driver should be here by now.”

“I guess we should head home.” You looked away from him blushing. 

He went to the bar and closed his tab. You followed him on the way out and into the Limo. He sits down and get in next to him. You lay your head on his shoulder and you feel him grab your thigh. 

“Haha, N I C E” You think to yourself. 

You turn your face towards him, and he does the same. Slowly you two start kissing again. Soft peck that lead up to French kisses. You note how soft his lips are as you reach to grab his face with both your hands. You pull him in for a deeper kiss and he grabs your waist. 

He pulls you onto his lap and you straddle him. You keep kissing him when you feel something hard under you. You grinned as you slowly grinded on him. You heard him moan softly as you kissed and grinded on him more. He starts to move him hip along with yours and starts kissing your neck. 

As he starts on your neck, you let out small moans. You continue to slowly grind on him, and you place your hands on his shoulders for support. Then you’re stopped by a knock on the car door. That’s when you realize the car had stopped moving for a couple of minutes now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poor limo driver. Having to drive horny people from club to house. He probably got the best chisme to tell.


End file.
